


search my thoughts

by sweggscellent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drooling, M/M, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're trying to <i>trick</i> me," Daichi accuses, sitting down next to Suga.<br/></p>
<p>“Me?” Suga gasps, feigning shock as his eyes widen. “Trying to <i>trick</i> you? Never. I’d be tricking you if I was trying to subtly insinuate that <i>I</i> actually want to put this -” here, Suga dramatically whisks the dildo around, aiming its head at Daichi’s face like a goddamned <i>sword</i>, “- in <i>your</i> butt. Which I would never do. I am not a trickster by nature.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	search my thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say i love my size queens

“What is that.”

Suga looks up when Daichi walks into their bedroom, an obnoxiously pink bag hanging from his fingers. The statement-not-question hangs in the air as Suga stares at his boyfriend, honey-sweet smile stretching his mouth. Daichi approaches him cautiously, peering into the depths of the bag and drawing back quickly, almost _recoiling_  the second he sees what's inside.  
  
"It's a birthday gift," is what Suga says, letting the bed dip under his weight as he settles onto it, a slender hand sliding inside the paper bag to retrieve its contents. "For you. To use however you like."  
  
Inside the bag, Daichi had managed to severely underestimate the simple heft of his apparent gift; when it's cradled lovingly, _showily_ between Suga's delicate palms, Daichi's mouth falls agape at the sheer size of it.  
  
"There was another they had called the Great American Challenge," Suga says candidly, pretending to examine the pink dildo he's holding. "It was bigger than this one. Enormously so."  
  
_Bigger?_ Daichi is still staring at the toy, expression caught somewhere between horror and mystification. His mind is numb, on autopilot when he says, "You will not survive that."  
  
Suga laughs, mischief in his hazel eyes. "So that's how you wanna use it?" Daichi's brain comes back online at his boyfriend's words, and he backtracks quickly.  
  
"I mean - _no_ , unless - only if you wanted to - _do_ you want to? God, you can't! That thing is huge!" And it is; it's as pink as the bag it came in, girthy and long. Heavy-looking.  
  
Painstakingly detailed.  
  
"It's your gift," Suga says again, expression schooled, tone cavalier, but Daichi can see that devious light glimmering in his eyes and the way they're crinkled at the edges.  
  
"You're trying to _trick_ me," he accuses, sitting down next to Suga.

“Me?” Suga gasps, feigning shock as his eyes widen. “Trying to _trick_ you? Never. I’d be tricking you if I was trying to subtly insinuate that _I_ actually want to put this -” here, Suga dramatically whisks the dildo around, aiming its head at Daichi’s face like a goddamn _sword_ , “- in _your_ butt. Which I would never do. I am not a trickster by nature.”

Daichi thinks about those words, studies Suga’s blush, high and blotchy on the blond’s cheeks. He’s familiar with the way Suga’s eyes have widened; eager, interested. _Hopeful._

It’s not like Daichi doesn’t like taking it up the ass; he rather enjoys it, in fact. He knows Suga loves providing it for him, too; Suga almost falls further apart when he’s watching _Daichi_ fall apart than when he’s the one being pulled into pieces. And it’s intriguing, piquing Daichi’s curiosity; they’ve never tried toys before, and certainly not one as big as the dildo currently still aimed at his face. Suga _had_ said it was a birthday gift - _his_ birthday gift - and Daichi knows that Suga would never suggest something like this if he wasn’t sure Daichi would enjoy it, too.

He comes back to a pair of fingers snapping in front of his face. “Daichi?”

“Yes.”

Suga’s brows furrow in mild bemusement. “Yes...?”

“Yes, put that in my butt.”

Suga’s entire face brightens and he drops the enormous pink monster back onto the sheets, giddily climbing into Daichi’s lap and smiling hugely down at him. Daichi feels his heart flutter.

“Are you sure?” Suga asks, genuine concern underneath the excitement in his tone. His thighs twitch enthusiastically against Daichi’s hips.

“Yeah,” Daichi whispers, warmth idling in his stomach already.

“Okay,” Suga breathes, and he sounds so delighted, like a kid with free reign in a candy store. He leans forward, pressing his mouth fleetingly to Daichi’s before drawing away, eyes alight. “We’ll go slow, yeah?” He leans forward, lips to Daichi’s ear as he speaks lowly. “I want to stretch you all nice and wide. You’re gonna feel _everything_.”

“Christ,” Daichi grits out, hands going to that slim waist as Suga leans down and kisses him again.

It’s easy and slow at first, familiar. Suga’s mouth is warm and sweet against his, hands already in Daichi’s hair as he goes about loosening his boyfriend up. Daichi hums into it, sliding the flats of his palms up Suga’s back, dragging his tee shirt up. Suga arches a bit into the touch, letting his mouth open slightly as his teeth nip at Daichi’s lower lip.

Pulling back for half a second, Daichi murmurs, “Here, let me,” and makes to pull Suga’s shirt completely off before Suga stops him with a hand on his wrist. Daichi looks up at him, confusion furrowing his brows.

“I want to keep my clothes on for this,” is what Suga uses as explanation, pink creeping down his neck like he’s embarrassed to say it. A jolt goes through Daichi at the mental picture blossoming in his mind’s eye; him, completely naked and shuddering, totally at the mercy of a fully-clothed Suga.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he says emphatically, and Suga smiles, tiny and playful. He pulls at the hem of Daichi’s shirt and Daichi lifts his arms obligingly, wrapping them around Suga and drawing him back down once the article is off. Their sudden, tight proximity causes Suga’s hips to press further in and Daichi sighs at the minute friction.

“Y’wanna take these off?” Suga mumbles against his mouth, fingers hooking into the waistband of Daichi’s jeans as he says it, that tiny brush of skin sending a spark through Daichi’s abdomen.

“Yeah,” Daichi says again, and Suga presses a final kiss to his lips before shimmying off his lap. Daichi feels his cock twitch when Suga resettles on the floor, feet tucked underneath himself and smiling half-innocently up at his boyfriend.

“Are you -” Daichi starts.

“Gonna suck your cock until you’re begging for me to let you come? Yes,” Suga smirks. Daichi’s head falls back against his shoulders with a breathy groan.

Suga makes quick work of his jeans, deft fingers attacking his fly, leaning in once it’s open and he can see the outline of Daichi’s hard dick through his boxer-briefs. He leans forward and presses the wet flat of his tongue to where he guesses the head to be, and Daichi hisses.

“Suga,” he says lowly.

Suga doesn’t reply, just flicks the tip of his tongue against the press of Daichi’s cock through his underwear, lips opening and closing against the crown as he slides his palm over the parts his mouth isn’t occupying. Daichi is going insane, legs struggling to part against the taut pull of his jeans as he watches the way Suga’s eyelashes flutter against his flushed cheekbones. He reaches down to push Suga’s hair from his forehead lovingly, and the blond’s eyes blink slowly open.

“Here,” he says, tapping Daichi’s hips. When the brunet lifts them, Suga hooks his fingers under both pants and underwear and tugs, shivering and biting his lip when his boyfriend’s cock bounces up against his hips once it’s free.

“You like that?” Daichi murmurs, biting his lip on a smirk, and it sounds cheesy to his own ears, but he doesn’t miss the way Suga’s eyelids fall just a fraction, the tense of his throat as he swallows.

“You know I do,” he replies hoarsely, and then his mouth is around the head of Daichi’s dick, wet and soft, and Daichi groans quietly, fingers threading into the fine hair at Suga’s crown.

Daichi lets himself fall back against the bed, propping himself up on his free hand and watching as Suga works his cock like a professional. He’s pretty like this; blush intense against his pale skin, fingers curved over Daichi’s thighs like he’s begging to scratch, pink lips wet and stretched around Daichi’s dick. He tells him so, and Suga whines in his throat.

“Fuck, look at you,” Daichi encourages, voice hardly more than a raspy whisper as he watches Suga bob slowly. One of his hands idly strokes the soft inside of Daichi’s thigh, the other curled loosely around the base of the brunet’s erection, thumb pressing firm circles into it.

Suddenly, Suga is hollowing his cheeks and dragging his mouth tortuously slow up Daichi’s cock and Daichi feels like he’s losing his breath, chest shivering and abs bunching as he moans lowly. On the next pass, Suga drags his teeth lightly against soft skin, and Daichi whimpers, shivery and high-pitched, and Suga pulls off, gasping and looking at Daichi like the sun.

“ _God_ , I love it when you make that noise,” Suga says, and he sounds as breathless as Daichi feels, though he figures that tends to happen when you’ve just had a mouthful of dick.

Daichi’s about to ask _what noise?,_ because he’s brainless with it, body on autopilot as Suga goes back to sucking his cock, but then there are teeth again and Daichi does the same thing he did before, shuddering head to toe, whine breaking in his throat as it pushes itself from his chest. Suga whimpers then, too, teeth gentle and continuous against Daichi’s shaft until Daichi is jerking and shivering beneath him, quietly gasping, “Too much.”

Suga pulls back, lips swollen where he wipes them with the back of his hand, and murmurs a shy _sorry_ through his smile.

“S’okay,” Daichi exhales, mind numb. “Felt fucking awesome.”

“What can I say,” Suga says playfully as he makes to crawl back onto the bed. “I love sucking cock.”

Daichi snorts, fond. “I know you do.”

Suga smiles over at him, warmer than before, and Daichi’s insides shiver as he smiles back. Suga leans over, mouth hovering an inch from Daichi’s.

“Roll over,” he whispers before Daichi can get a proper kiss out of him.

“Kiss me first.”

Suga tuts, but leans forward anyway. His lips don’t meet Daichi’s, though; instead, he teasingly catches Daichi’s lower lip between his teeth, biting down and tugging before releasing him once more. “Now roll over,” he says, eyes flashing almost dangerously.

Daichi does as he’s told, and suddenly he remembers exactly what they’re about to do, nerves quaking in the pit of his stomach. Suga senses his sudden tension and runs a warm hand over his lower back, soothing.

“I promise we’ll take it slow,” he says, and his tone is so soft, so _adoring,_ that Daichi can’t help but press his face into his forearms, cheeks heating. “And I’ll stop the second you tell me to.”

“I trust you,” Daichi says, and smiles when he feels Suga press a kiss beneath his shoulder blade.

“I know.”

Then Daichi hears the rustling of the paper bag, a bit of plastic crinkling as Suga fumbles around with whatever he’d grabbed, and then a familiar _click_.

“Did you buy _more lube_?” he asks, half-incredulous. They still have an almost-full bottle in the drawer.

“Daichi,” Suga says, sounding surprised that Daichi had even asked. “You saw that dildo, right? We’re gonna need a lot of lube if you don’t want to _die_.”

Daichi snorts a laugh and concedes. “I don’t want to die from getting fucked with a dildo.”

“Good. I won’t let you. Hips up.”

Again, Daichi obeys, hiking himself up on his knees as he keeps his arms and chest against the bed. He feels pleasantly vulnerable like this.

A tentative, slick finger presses gently against Daichi’s hole then, and he shudders a sigh, shifting his knees on the bed to part his thighs further.

Suga works him gently, dipping the tip of his finger in and out teasingly, massaging the tightness of his entrance.

“C’mon,” Daichi breathes, pushing his hips back.

“Eager,” Suga says, but Daichi can hear the smile in the blond’s voice, and he’s treated to the feeling of Suga finally sliding his slick finger inside fully, wiggling gently before he pulls it back out. When he pushes back in, Daichi presses back to meet him.

“Good?” Suga asks. Daichi hums, nodding and rubbing his cheek against his forearm.

Suga leans down, closing his teeth gently around the flesh of Daichi’s ass as he fucks him with his index finger slowly, laving his tongue over the abused skin. When he pulls out next, Daichi is met again with two fingers. He sighs against the stretch, whining lowly when Suga puts his mouth against the base of his spine.

“‘M gonna take such good care of you,” Suga whispers, words hot puffs over Daichi’s damp skin. “Gonna fuck you open nice and slow, watch you take that cock better than anything you’ve ever taken in your life.” Daichi twitches, feels his dick leak a string of precome.

He loves it when Suga gets like this.

“Yeah?” he goads breathlessly.

“Mhm,” Suga slurs, and he sounds half drunk, must be watching the way Daichi’s ass swallows his wet fingers up with ease. “Gonna make you beg until you’re screaming.”

Daichi straight up moans at that, hips pressing vainly down, trying to fuck his cock against the bedsheets until Suga smacks his thigh with his free hand. “Keep your hips up.”

Daichi listens, letting out breathy noises that half-catch in his throat as Suga parts his fingers before bringing them back together, stretching him open. He hears the snap of the lube being opened again before he feels the chill of it sliding down the cleft of his ass and over Suga’s fingers, and then there are three slender digits pressing into him.

Daichi is suddenly acutely aware of the fact that Suga is prepping him for an _eight inch dildo_ , and that realisation makes him feel achingly empty, even with three of Suga’s fingers knuckle-deep in his asshole. He presses back into Suga’s hand, whining, and this time, Suga encourages him.

“C’mon, Daichi,” he breathes, and Daichi’s entire body throbs with Suga’s words, skin tingling under his touch. “Fuck yourself on my hand.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Daichi groans mindlessly, babbling when Suga flexes his fingers inside him, stretching him further. His thighs are beginning to tremble with the effort it’s taking to keep his hips propped up, and then they drop completely once Suga bumps his prostate.

“There?” Suga asks cheekily, grinning.

“ _Yes_ , Suga, _fuck_ ,” Daichi whines, hips grinding in lazy circles as Suga continues to fuck him, rubbing his prostate mercilessly. The friction on his dick and the fullness inside him, while not enough, is driving Daichi wild. “C’mon, c’m _on_ ,” he begs breathlessly.

Suga doesn’t retort this time; instead, he withdraws his fingers, and Daichi arches his hips up, desperate for touch until four slick fingers slide into him with little resistance. He spreads his thighs, gasping against the sheet.

“ _Daichi,_ ” Suga breathes, voice awed, almost reverent, and Daichi can only imagine the way he must look now, thighs spread open on the bed, hole spread open on Suga’s fingers. His ears feel hot.

Suga withdraws before pushing back in and already the slide is miraculously easy, and holy _shit_ , Daichi can’t wait for Suga to utilize the gift he’d gotten.

“Just - fuck, Suga, _please_ ,” Daichi can hear himself whining and Suga laughs, sounding dazed.

“Not yet, wanna get you stretched properly. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Daichi’s heart swells with affection at the same time his cock drips onto the sheets again. Suga notices this time.

“God, you really want it, don’t you?” he murmurs, but his tone isn’t teasing like Daichi had expected. He just sounds mindless and, honestly, kind of amazed. His fingers flex inside Daichi again, and Daichi keeps bucking his hips back, fucking himself onto Suga’s hand and grinding into the sheets. He feels like he’s dying.

“Suga, seriously, please, just do it,” Daichi babbles, and Suga gives him a few more cursory stretches before pulling away, leaving Daichi empty and needy.

The click of the cap drives a shiver down Daichi’s spine like lightning, and he shimmies back up onto his knees like he was before. When Suga slides back into place behind him, he puts an overwarm palm against one of Daichi’s cheeks and slides the wet, thick length of the dildo over his hole. Daichi hisses, pressing back against it, and Suga chuckles again, sounding more put together now.

“You want that?” he teases, running it between Daichi’s cheeks, and Daichi’s face positively _burns_. He doesn’t respond.

“C’mon, Daichi,” Suga says, low and dangerous, dragging the head of the toy through the slick coating Daichi’s hole and letting it catch there. “I wasn’t joking when I said I’d make you beg.”

“ _Suga_ ,” Daichi whispers. It’s not often Suga does this to him. His dick is throbbing.

“Daichi,” Suga teases.

He decides to get it over with. “Please fuck me,” Daichi murmurs, shutting his eyes tight against his embarrassment. “I wanna feel it inside me. Wanna come,” he tacks on quietly.

“Mm,” is all Suga says, but then the thick head of the dildo is pressing against Daichi, flesh parting as it breaches him. He sighs hard through his nose. “Tell me if it hurts,” Suga warns.

“Yeah, yeah,” Daichi says mindlessly, focusing on the way the toy stretches him further than Suga’s hand could. It’s strange; he’s never been opened quite like this, but it feels good, intimate. “Keep going.”

Suga does, pressing the toy in slowly until Daichi’s hole is stretched over it, pink and glistening. Daichi is breathing hard, trying to keep his lungs in check; he feels impossibly full, and when Suga tries to wiggle the toy in a bit deeper, it presses snugly against his prostate, and Daichi positively _keens_.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Suga breathes, overwhelmed. “How -” he stutters, swallowing around the dryness in his mouth. “How does it feel?”

“Fuckin’,” Daichi says, fisting a hand in his own hair. “Incredible. Huge. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re literally about to fuck my guts,” he says, and Suga snorts, laughing.

“Ew! Don’t say that, you weirdo,” he giggles, and Daichi tries to laugh too, but the feeling of the dildo jostling inside him is too much, and instead he ends up gasping brokenly.

“Can you - um, can you. Fuck me with it? Slow,” he says, relaxing a bit when Suga smooths his hand down his back.

“Yeah,” Suga says, hoarse again, sounding kind of wrecked. He pushes the toy back in, harder than he'd intended, and Daichi makes a desperate, broken noise. " _Shit_ , you're such a size queen," Suga praises, voiced pitched low.

He pulls the toy out slowly, and Daichi swears he can feel every inch of it catching and dragging against him, and it’s honestly like nothing he’s ever felt. He lets out a quiet, drawn-out _oh_ as it happens, and then gasps when Suga presses it back in smoothly.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Daichi babbles, and then Suga picks up speed a bit, pressing in and pulling back out with a fluidity that makes Daichi’s bones turn to jelly.

“You look so good,” Suga whimpers, and it’s then that Daichi realises Suga probably hasn’t even bothered touching himself yet; a glance over his shoulder confirms that, but then he catches and stares at the way Suga’s pupils are blown completely, the way his dark tee shirt sticks to his skin, the lax part of his mouth as he watches the toy sink in and out of Daichi.

“Speak for yourself,” Daichi grits as he turns back.

Suga whines, picking up speed until he’s fucking into Daichi at a breakneck speed, and Daichi is absolutely brainless with it, gasping on every thrust. He’s drooling, he thinks, feels the slick glide of it when he shifts his cheek, but he can’t bring himself to care. The dildo is long enough and the head blunt enough that it presses firmly against his prostate on just about every push, and Daichi can’t think past the way it’s sending electricity down his spine.

He could probably come like this, almost does when Suga presses the dildo in harshly, grinding it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daichi gasps sharply, and Suga doesn’t stop in his relentless abuse; does quite the opposite, actually, and drags his nails over the knobs of Daichi’s spine harshly. “Oh, fuck, Suga, _please,_ I’m so close - _shit_ ,” Daichi keens breathlessly.

“Yeah, c’mon,” Suga says, wrecked and panting, “Come on this cock. Let me see you fall apart, c’mon.” And then Daichi is, cock pulsing as he comes all over the sheets below him; his hips threaten to fall, but Suga hooks a hand around one, holding him up as he keeps grinding the dildo against Daichi’s prostate, milking him for all he’s worth.

“ _Suga_ ,” Daichi begs, and he thinks he’s still coming. It’s almost too much. “Fuck, okay, fuck,” he babbles.

Finally, Suga gingerly withdraws the toy and lets Daichi’s hips fall. He leans in, kissing his shoulders and smoothing his hands sweetly down the brunet’s sides as he comes down, catching his breath.

“Good?” Suga breathes.

“Mm,” Daichi hums, sounding as half-dead as he feels, and Suga laughs, bright and warm. “I’d help you,” he mumbles into his forearm, sucking up drool before he continues, “But I can’t fucking move.”

“Mm, that’s okay,” Suga hums, and then his jean-clad thighs are bracketing Daichi’s as he straddles him. The sound of his zipper being pulled down is enough to make Daichi shiver again, and Suga hisses gently as he slides his hand over his cock. It doesn’t take long before Daichi feels those thighs tense against his own, and then there’s a sweet moan of his name as warmth splatters over his lower back.

Carefully, Suga peels himself from Daichi and makes his way to the bathroom, reappearing moments later with a damp cloth. He cleans Daichi gently and Daichi twitches when he dips between his cheeks to clean the copious mess of lube he’d left. Once finished, he shucks his clothes off and settles down beside Daichi, nuzzling into his neck and pressing dry kisses against the still-damp skin there.

“Good?” Suga asks again, softly, sated and happy.

“Mm, yes,” Daichi hums, turning languidly to face Suga and trace the line of his jaw lovingly.

The fond look in Suga’s eyes seems almost misplaced when he laughs quietly and whispers, “Maybe next time we can do The Great American Challenge.”

“I don’t want to die,” Daichi replies automatically, eyes wide and sincere, and Suga loses himself in a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://trashcollect.tumblr.com)


End file.
